Discoveries
by adri0611
Summary: Lionel is on deaths door. I don't know how much more I want to say!
1. Author's Notes

**I just wanted to say that this is a work in progress. Thank you for being patient with me.  
Continue to read and review! I'll let you know if I've edited anything within the stories, right here.**  
  
This is a Lex story really. About his relationship with his father.  
Of course it wouldn't be a Smallville fanfic without Clark!  
I also want to include The Kents, Lana, Chloe, Pete, and others.  
I will in the following chapters...I promise! =]  
  
Continue to be as painfully honest in your reveiws as possible! I NEED it!  
  
**A special thanks to Dave Deagle for being my extra pair of eyes!**  
  
I post my stories at my site if you want to read them there.  
  
  
_I've edited chapters 1 and 2 a little, 1/21/01  
Chapter 3 is up! It wasn't easy...please be kind! 1/25/01_


	2. Coping

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own these characters, people, or things. _*sigh* But if I did....(dreams of a non-existent life)_   
  
I've edited it a bit.  
  


* * *

Lionel Luthor lay asleep on the hospital mattress he was laid on hours before. His son was sitting in an uncomfortable chair next to him. Slumped, with his head in his hands.  
  
Lex was in an emotional black hole. He felt trapped and helpless. Nothing had ever made him feel this way.  
Why he even cared was a mystery to him. He wouldn't cry. Couldn't. Oh, he knew it might bring some relive to the pressure behind his eyes.  
But Lex was stronger than that.  
  
_"Luthors never cry."_  
  
He could remember his father telling him that after the accident that left him completely bald.  
  
As Lex looked at the bandaged and heavily sedated body of his father, he sighed and tried to control his irregular breathing. His asthma was coming back.  
And he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
_"Stress?"_  
  
He had laughed at the nurse. He was 22 and young. Why would it come back just know?  
The nurse, who looked to be in her late forties, laid a hand on his shoulder and made eye contact.  
  
_"Your father is in a coma. You need to relax. Not a lot of people, even older, would be taking things so seriously.  
This is your body's way of telling you to take it easy. Let it all out."_  
  
Lex smiled kindly with no feeling and gently brushed her off.  
  
_"I appreciate what you are trying to do but I'm _fine!"  
  
That's when he had an attack. It was so embarrassing. To be so helpless and not breathing. He just wanted to die.  
No, he just wanted his father to die. But the bastard wouldn't even give him that satisfaction.  
  
Nothing he could say or do would change the set of circumstances that led to his father's, now motionless, condition.

* * *

"So, do you want to come or not, Lex?"  
  
_Clark was attempting to be nice to Lex. Offer him a place to go for the holiday weekend.  
It was the Fourth of July and the Kents were inviting everyone to their farm.  
It was nice of him really, but Lex knew when the kid was being sympathetic. He hated it actually, but somehow managed a smile and a shake of his head._  
  
"No, Clark. I think we already discussed that I'm leaving tomorrow. Business as usual."  
  
_It was true. He was glad for the excuse.  
Clark sighed and seemed a little relieved.  
Lex was a little perturbed but no more than normal when dealing with the guy who seemed to have control over his life ever since that _ "day."_  
He wouldn't accept a single gift. And that damn Jonathan.  
He smiled and started to walk off but something made him turn back._  
  
"Clark?"  
  
_Clark nodded and Lex had a hard time starting to say the reason for him coming to the farm in the first place._  
  
"What is it Lex?"  
  
_He wished he hadn't remembered it. It was silly. Just another stupid thing to remind him how Clark saved his life.  
1..2.._  
  
"Well, I think it's about time I showed you something."  
  
_He fished inside of his pocket and retrieved an oddly shaped piece of metal.  
Clark took it a little too carefully._  
  
"What is it?"  
_ Lex looked at this naive 16 year old who obviously didn't have a clue as to what it was._  
  
"I don't know. I was hoping you would help me find out. It's from the lake where you saved my life."  
  
_He had been given it from the inspectors of the car a few months ago. Why he hadn't asked before he didn't know.  
Then there was that veiled look in his eyes. Right there! Maybe he wasn't so far off after all.  
The scientists who had studied it were at a loss. He thought maybe Clark remembered seeing it or more things like it.  
But then Clark swiftly masked his emotions with a goofy grin._  
  
"No, except maybe it has to do with a space ship or something like that."  
  
_ Lex smirked not at all pleased._  
  
"You keep it, Clark. Send your parents my regards for the party."   
  
_ Then he opened the door to his car and sped off._  
  
**...to be continued**


	3. Memeories

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own these characters, people, or things. _*sigh* But if I did....(dreams of a non-existent life)_   
  
I've edited it a bit.  
  


* * *

As Lex sat he was oblivious to his father's hand moving towards him. Startled, Lex jumped up and let out a little cry.  
  
"Nurse, my father's awake!"  
  
The white clad women and men checked Lionel's vitals, but he never woke.  
  
"This happens sometimes. It isn't uncommon for a person in a coma to have movement in their limbs. Let us know if he opens his eyes."  
  
The nurses left Lex there. He was still a little shaken but he stayed at his father's side.  
The younger man sat down and allowed himself a little rest. He dreamed of the events that put his father in this state.  
A nightmare that was so violent that he woke up and ran to the toilet.  
Kneeling over quickly he gave up the small amount of food he had tried to keep down since that morning.  
  
He splashed cold water on his face in front of the tiny room's mirror and was shocked at the image of a man he didn't recognize.  
  
_"Funny."_ He thought to himself, _"Why the sudden emotion, Lex?."_  
  
Shaking his head he closed the door behind him and sat on the toilet seat with his head between his legs.  
  
_People, names he didn't recognize, smells that turned his stomach._  
  
Lex closed his eyes at the memory of it and let out a sigh...  


* * *

Lex got in his car and drove away from the Kent's farm at a speed much slower than he would normally allow himself.  
Not at all looking forward to the work that lay ready for him at his office.  
He was lost in thought at how badly he let things go when talking to Clark.  
Clark was just a kid. Sixteen. He chuckled at the memory of himself at that age.  
  
_Quite the rebel. The kid nobody wanted. Dad had it in for me from the start._  
  
Lionel never really cared for him. He probably hated him. Probably.  
  
His eyes closed to slits at the memory of his father's arms stiffly wrapped around him in front of the press.  
It had felt like an eternity. It was forced. Nothing about it was loving.  
Lex couldn't allow himself to start thinking about that day.  
He needed to concentrate on the business matters that were at hand.  
  
_"Lex, I need you to be there."_  
  
Lex laughed a little as he recalled the desperate tone in Lionel's voice that day.  
  
_"You've never 'needed' me for anything, dad. Why the sudden change?"  
  
"Don't question this. Just be there."_  
  
And that was the end of their conversation. Lex had to go. No questions asked.  
  
"On the blasted Fourth of July!"  
  
Lex picked up his speed and screeched around the corners as his corporation came into view.  
  
**...to be continued**


	4. Independence Day 1

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own these characters, people, or things. _*sigh* But if I did....(dreams of a non-existent life)_  
  
Sorry it's taking me so long. I didn't have help on this chapter so don't be surprised if it gets edited soon. Hee-hee!  
  
Like I said in the notes, I wanted to include everyone. This is it!  
  


* * *

Clark watched Lex speed off and looked down at the metal piece in question.  
He had told the truth. He really didn't know what it was or did.  
  
_"Then why do I feel like I've not been honest?"_  
  
"Clark! Was that, Lex?"  
  
Jonathan Kent was walking towards his son with a bag of soil.  
Clark turned around, quickly stuffing the metal object in his pocket.  
He grabbed his father's load from his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Jonathan smiled.  
  
"Yes, I invited him to the party but he said he was going to be busy."  
  
"Well, we need to get started on the garden or your mother won't be able to plant her flowers.  
You wouldn't like it when she's angry."  
  
Clark, grinned and started walking around the barn.  
Jonathan was close behind.  


* * *

The party was crowded with every friend of the Kent's. Martha was a little surprised by the turn out.  
The kitchen was full of dishes. She put her hands in the warm water and began to wash them.  
"Jonathan, I didn't know this many people would show up!"  
  
Her husband smiled a little at his beaming wife and kissed her cheek. She loved it and he knew it. Jonathan, on the other hand, didn't know how he liked it yet.  
He wasn't much for big crowds but he was glad she enjoyed them.  
He grabbed a piece of barbecued chicken from a plate on the counter.  
As he took a bite he asked,  
"I wonder where Clark is?"  
  
She shook her head amused at his muffled question. She knew another boy who did the same thing.  
"Oh, he's probably talking with Pete and Chloe. I think I saw them together in the barn."  
  


* * *

"Some party, Clark!"  
Chloe said with a smile. Pete chuckled.  
"Yeah, at least your parents are better at planning parties than you."  
  
Clark faked a shocked expression.  
"Really? You didn't like _my_ party?"  
Chloe shoved Clark into the hay. She spoke with her most sarcastic voice.  
"Oh, your party was fantastic! Really!"  
  
Pete laughed and took Clark's hand to help lift him up.  
"Why aren't you over there hitting on Lana?"  
  
Clark blushed a little at the mention of the girl of his dreams.  
"Isn't Whitney here?"  
  
Chloe worked to not show the hurt on her face at Clark's reaction.  
The tightness in her voice wasn't noticed.  
"Uh, no! You better go over there while you have a chance!"  
  
Clark started to walk away but stopped.  
"No, I need to go to my room for a while first."  
  
Pete and Chloe looked at each other obviously shocked.  
Pete shook his head.  
"Are you feeling alright?"  
  
With a smile Clark shook his head.  
"I'm fine."  
  


* * *

Clark walked outside and breathed in the air.  
He had a lot to think about and with the party he hadn't had much time to.  
  
"Clark!"  
  
Lana bumped into Clark. She looked up to see his face and laughed at his expression.  
"You were deep in thought."  
  
He smiled a little.  
He thought she had the most beautiful laugh.  
  
He had to catch his breath. She was wearing her necklace.  
"I guess I'm just tired."  
  
She placed a hand on his arm.  
"You look like you're not feeling well."  
  
He stepped back a little.  
"I'm not. I need to go lie down."  
  
She was a little surprised at his reaction.  
"I understand. This is a wonderful party. I hope you get to feeling better." Lana then turned and walked away. Clark started to feel better physically but his heart was a little bruised.  
He sighed and wrung his hands as he started towards the house.  
  


* * *

Martha was putting the last of the dishes away. She noticed her son slam through the door.  
"What did the door do to deserve that?"  
Clark turned to see his mother a little upset at him.  
"I'm sorry, mom. I just needed to vent a little.  
  
"Well, we've talked about slamming doors."  
She smiled and walked towards him.  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. I just need to be alone for a few minutes."  
  
She looked at him worriedly.  
"Do you want to talk?"  
  
"Not to be rude but I need to go to my room."  
He turned to walk away but Martha stopped him.  
  
"You know you can talk about anything with me or your father, right?"  
  
Clark smiled and hugged his mom.  
"I know. I will tell you both once I understand myself."  
  
"I don't want to pry. I know you need your privacy."  
She let go of her tall son and watched him go. She shook her head a little.  
  
_"Will I ever stop worrying?"_  
  
**...to be continued**


End file.
